Posdata: Te amo
by RavenYaz
Summary: Regalo para MoonGoth del reto: intercambia una historia en el foro: Héroes. Ser ladrón puede llevarte a conseguir muchas cosas, lujos quizá, dinero por montón, todas las cosas materiales que puedas imaginar. Pero también puede llevarte a conocer el amor?


Bien este es un regalo dirigido a **MoonGoth **del reto : Intercambia una historia del foro Héroes, es un Robstar y BBRaes, dos parejas sobre las cuales no escribo hace mucho, así que espero que te guste MoonGoth y que le guste a cualquiera que desee leerlo. Sin mas preámbulos, a leer!

Posdata: Te Amo

- Cuidado Jinx, a tu izquierda – Grito la chica de extraños ojos violáceos, a la del cabello radicalmente rosado. Pues uno de los agentes que las perseguían se acercaba demasiado. Nada que no pudiera resolver la escurridiza Jinx.

- Gracias Raven – Grito la del cabello y ojos rosados. Ambas chicas corrían en dirección a la libertad. Pues acababan de asaltar una joyería a las afueras de la ciudad donde residían. Estas eran perseguidas por su peor pesadilla, la mejor agente de la policía. Korian'd Anders, quien iba tras ambas chicas desde hacía varios años, pero no lograba atraparlas. Ambas chicas siempre que cometían sus fechorías, a las que ellas llamaban trabajo, lo hacían con lentes de contacto y pelucas de colores irreales para no ser reconocidas. Rachel las utilizaba violetas y Nicole Rosadas. También utilizaban apodos cuando estaban "trabajando" para no ser reconocidas. Rachel se hacía llamar Raven y Nicole se hacía llamar Jinx. Aunque ambas eran dos ladronas muy agiles, tenían un jefe, quien era la cabeza de todo el delito.

- Bueno- Se dirigió la violácea al ente que estaba al otro lado del celular. Hiperventilando, pues aun seguía corriendo. – ¿Nightwing me copias? – Pregunto dirigiéndose al chico por su apodo, por precaución al igual que lo hacía con su compañera Nicole.

- Fuerte y claro Raven - Respondió el líder de una gran red de robos a la chica de cabello violáceo.

- ¡Hay problemas! – Comenzó la violeta – Es la agente Korian'd otra vez interfiriendo, esta tras nuestros talones – Dijo casi sin aire. – Además estamos cargando bolsas llenas der dinero y de joyas para despistarla de lo que verdaderamente robamos. – Dijo la chica sujetando la bolsa llena de dinero.

- ¿Así que robaron una joyería? – pregunto Nightwing riendo – Eso no me lo esperaba. – Termino carcajeándose.

- ¡Richard! No seas imbécil envía un refuerzo. – Dijo la violeta.

- Bien, pero no suelten el dinero, ni las joyas Rae, de seguro nos servirán de mucho – Dijo el chico riendo con sarcasmo y luego le colgó, dándole a entender que enviaría ayuda. Rachel rodo los ojos y miro a su lado a Nicole quien parecía no poder resistir más.

- ¡Jinx! –grito Rachel observando a la de atuendo rosado hiperventilar con agresividad. Esta la miro en respuesta – suelta la maldita bolsa Jinx y asegura lo que de verdad nos importa.

- Creo que necesito mas entrenamiento – Dijo la rosada haciéndole caso a su compañera. – Pesaba la jodida bolsa – término riendo y tomando velocidad. Nicole cargaba la bolsa de las joyas, pero Rachel cargaba la del dinero, y su fijación por el mismo le complicaba bastante soltarlo. Cuestión que la hacía más lenta, además de fatigarla de sobremanera.

- ¡Jinx! ¡Raven! – Se escucho desde un auto que estaba justo a un lado de las chicas. – ¡Suban tortugas! – Grito un chico pelirrojo desde el interior, con demasiado sentido del humor, para el criterio de Rachel.

- Tardaste demasiado imbécil – Le dijo Nicole subiéndose al coche. - Hola amor – Sonrió luego y beso al chico. – Flash más de espacio, no ves que Raven aun no se ha subido. – Mierda ¡Raven! – Grito la chica al notar que la agente había alcanzado a Rachel. El chico se detuvo en seco y la detective Korian'd no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, había atrapado tres por el precio de uno.

- No se detengan, ¡lárguense! – Grito Rachel en la desesperación total.

- ¡Acelera! – Grito Nicole, con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro. – ¡Qué esperas! – Volvió a gritar. El chico lo hizo con pesar. – mierda… - Escucho decir a la chica en un sollozo. Pues no era fácil para Nicole dejar a su mejor amiga atrás. Su novio la observo con algo de lastima, y luego acelero el auto a una velocidad en la que solo él sería capaz de manejar. Por algo le apodaron Flash.

.

.

.

- ¡Habla Raven! – Volvió a decir la agente Anders con notable desesperación en su voz. Rachel estaba en la misma posición de loto hacía una hora y media, la misma hora y media que llevaba Kori intentando sacarle su verdadero nombre y los de sus cómplices. Pero Rachel hacia caso omiso a los pedidos de la agente. En realidad ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada desde que empezó el interrogatorio, pues estuvo meditando todo ese tiempo. – Raven, si hablas estoy dispuesta a llegar a acuerdos – Rachel abrió un solo ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica a la detective. Sacándola de quicio, luego volvió a cerrar el ojo. – ¡Raven maldición! – Grito Kori en la desesperación fingiendo que la golpearía.

- Tranquilícese, agente Anders – Resonó la voz de un chico, el mismo que sostenía a Kori.

- ¿En serio creen que la jugada del agente malo y el agente bueno funcionara conmigo? _ pregunto Rachel aun con los ojos cerrados y dio una sonrisa sarcástica nuevamente. – Soy mucho más que una simple ladrona, creí que nos conocíamos agente Anders. – Dijo Rachel presumiendo de su inteligencia. El chico que detuvo a Kori la hizo salir de la sala de interrogatorio, para explicarle que él era el especialista en negociación encargado del caso de Rachel, y que se haría cargo de la situación. Una vez aclarado, Kori se fue y el chico volvió a entrar a la sala.

- Es usted una mujer muy soberbia ¿no lo cree? – Pregunto divertido el chico. Rachel al fin abrió los ojos y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse sola con un chico, sin rastros de la agente. Además de perderse completamente en las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos el chico.

- No, no lo creo, estoy muy segura de ello. – Respondió con monotonía, sin mostrar ni un mínimo indicio de toda la sorpresa que sentía. – ¿Y usted se hace llamar…? - Comenzó Rachel con intención de que el chico completara la oración. A la vez que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que le diré mi nombre, antes de que usted me confiese el suyo? – Hablo el agente, Rachel dejo escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Da igual – Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Si quiere jugar ese juego… - Luego de esas palabras abrió sus hermosos ojos azules disfrazados de violáceos, poso sus brazos en la mesa y se inclino hacia adelante. – Debo advertirle que ganare. – Termino dedicándole una mirada segura y desafiante, observando el hermoso cabello rubio del chico que en combinación con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su perfecto cuerpo y su fresca y picara actitud, hacía que Rachel tuviera una pizca de interés en la conversación.

- No lo dudo señorita – Le sonrió el chico con picardía, mirando aquellos hipnóticos y grandes ojos amatistas. – Pero por qué mejor no llegamos un acuerdo, a un intermedio – propuso el agente, sin cortar el contacto visual con la chica. Logrando que esta suspirara de puro fastidio y rodara los ojos.

- Eso no pasara intento fallido de Sherlock Holmes – Dijo la chica ganándose una amplia sonrisa del detective. – No hablare – Término. El chico negó con la cabeza y se acerco más de la cuenta, al punto de invadir lo que Rachel llamaba su espacio personal. – Oye Romeo te estás acercando demacia… - La chica no termino de hablar pues el agente se sentó en la mesa frente a ella y Cruzo sus brazos observándola, causando nervios en la chica.

- ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la tortura? – Pregunto el agente sobresaltando a la chica, logrando algún tipo de expresión en su hermoso rostro, por fin. – Es una técnica que se utiliza con los malos que se niegan a hablar, preciosa – Le dijo rodeando la silla y sonriendo con un toque de malicia. – Que me dices Julieta, ¿hablaras o no? – Termino acercando su rostro al de ella. Rachel respiro con profundidad esperando lo peor.

.

.

.

En la recepción de la comandancia, donde mantenían a Rachel retenida, se encontraba la agente Anders discutiendo los detalles de varios casos. Un chico de cabello negro como el azabache, de ojos azules como el cielo cubiertos por unos lentes igual de oscuros que su cabello y un cuerpo muy tonificado acababa de entrar a la comandancia. La Agente Anders se percato de ello con rapidez.

- Buenos días, parece perdido en que puedo ayudarl… ¿Dick?- La chica se quedo completamente sin habla al reconocer aquel hombre.

- Vaya, vaya jamás hubiera pensado que te volvería a ver – Le dijo el chico desasiéndose de los lentes que cubrían sus ojos. – Estas igual de hermosa que siempre. – Hablo el chico logrando que la pelirroja se sonrojara, el sonrió. Su ternura era la misma, aunque ahora intentara hacerse la fuerte. – ¿Porque me dejaste? – Soltó por fin la pregunta que lo había atormentado por varios años.

- Vamos Richard, tu trabajo como detective siempre fue mucho más importante que yo. Además… - La chica le tiro un vaso de café encima al apuesto chico. Este se sobresalto al contacto de la bebida caliente con su piel. – ¡Me engañaste! – Grito la pelirroja con bastante ira en su voz. Todos voltearon a ver la situación.

- No lo hice – Hablo Richard con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. – Nunca lo haría. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? – Pregunto el chico creando duda en la pelirroja. Acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Dick detente, olvídalo, solo… dime que se te ofrece – Hablo la chica cuando él estaba a punto de besarla. Ella se había jurado que nunca más caería en sus engaños, nunca por más que lo siguiera amando.

- Tú, te me ofreces – Le respondió él olvidando por lo que verdaderamente estaba ahí, Kory lo dudo unos segundos y luego se volteo dispuesta a marcharse y dejar atrás el que había sido el amor de su vida. El hombre que la había hecho progresar profesionalmente, él hizo que ella quisiera demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser tan capaz como él. Por lo mismo llego a ser la agente más importante de Jump City. Pero ahora él volvía, él volvía y ella no sabía cómo actuar. Porque estaba igual de nerviosa que la primera vez que lo tuvo en frente. Esa vez que solo era una niña inocente jugando a ser un adulto, ese día en que solo él creyó en ella. Ese día en que él arriesgo su trabajo para salvarla de la cárcel. Ella había intentado robar y no lo hiso por necesidad no, lo hizo por el simple motivo de sentir la adrenalina. No es que Korian'd fuese una chica mala, es que se corrompía con la peor compañía, quien era su hermana. Ellas eran inmigrantes en una ciudad que no conocían. Sus padres les enviaban dinero desde su país, Korian'd en realidad no tendría ninguna necesidad, a no ser que su inconsciente hermana mayor gastara todo en idioteces que ni siquiera son necesarias. Pero bueno, ese día, cuando intento cometer su primer robo, fue capturada por el agente Grayson. Ella no lo miro a la cara ni una sola vez, la vergüenza la atormentaba. Pero nunca olvidaría como él la miro, con cuanta ternura combinada con picardía y diversión. Infirió con rapidez que esa era la primera vez que ella intentaba hacer algo como aquello. Ella intento explicarle la situación lo mejor que su coherencia inexistente en ese momento se lo permitió. El chico le dirigió la sonrisa más hermosa que ella vio en todos sus años de vida y él, él no pudo evitar quedarse completamente prendado de aquellos ojos verdes que imitaban las más brillantes esmeraldas.

- Yo no te engañe Korian'd – Volvió a repetir el chico, recordando cuando la hermosa pelirroja lo encontró en medio de un beso que había comenzado su secretaria. Ella lo había agarrado por sorpresa y Korian'd no había permitido que él se lo pudiera explicar, ella simplemente huyo y él nunca volvió a verla, tampoco pudo dejarla de amar. Ahora que la veía no podía evitar enamorarse un poco más de ella, si eso era posible. Pues era todo una mujer realizada, ya no era aquella niña inocente e ingenua que él quería proteger a como dé lugar. Ahora ella era esa mujer segura de sí misma con la que quería envejecer. No importaba como fuera, inocente, segura, ingenua, ella era Korian'd la mujer de su vida.

- Richard yo… - la chica tomo aire y dio un suspiro.

- ¡Nightwing! Ya lo tengo, esta todo list… - Nicole se petrifico al notar con quien estaba hablando Richard.

- ¿Qué? ¿Jinx? ¿Tu…? – Kori se sorprendió bastante al notar quien era verdaderamente Richard. Él era el jefe de la cadena de robos que ella había estado investigando. La chica hizo un movimiento para golpear el chico, pero este en uno mucho más veloz la capturo y la sostuvo junto a él. Juntando su pecho con la espalda de la chica. – Libera a Raven, Jinx – Hablo Richard entre dientes. – Bien preciosa, quédate quieta. Si no te mueves no te lastimare. – Susurro el chico en el oído de la pelirroja haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Me lastimarías? – Pregunto Kori algo insegura, Richard le respondió con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. La pelirroja trago con algo de dificultad y cerró los ojos. Richard acerco su cuerpo un poco más hacia el de él. Haciendo el escape de la chica aun más complicado.

- ¿Está todo bien agente Anders? – Pregunto un compañero de trabajo de la pelirroja. Richard apretó su muñeca como advertencia.

- Lo está, vuelva a sus funciones – Indico la chica y el compañero fue hacia su lugar de trabajo.

.

.

.

- Bien Rae hora de irnos… ¿Rae? – Nicole quedo completamente sorprendida al notar como su mejor amiga besaba a un chico, sin ninguna inhibición, definitivamente el día era de locos. Rachel nunca haría eso. Pero se sorprendió más aun cuando el chico se volteo y Nicole lo conocía perfectamente. – ¿Beast Boy? ¿Qué demonios haces? Se supone que la ayudaras a escapar no que… oh Dios mío ya vámonos. – Dijo la chica algo irritada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a lo que acababa de ver. Pues no era muy fácil lograr eso con su mejor amiga. De hecho creyó que nunca ningún chico la convencería.

- Solo ejercía mi poder de tortura sobre la testigo. Pero ni siquiera soltó su nombre, es confiable – Bromeo el de ojos verdes. Rachel le respondió golpeándolo en la cabeza. – ¡Oye! – Se quejo el chico. Luego todos salieron de la sala de interrogatorio y caminaron hasta Richard paras que les diera indicaciones. Una vez llegaron hasta él su cara de alivio al ver a su amiga Rachel fuera fue evidente.

- Agente Anders, las llaves de su auto por favor. – Hablo Richard cerca del oído de la pelirroja. Esta se negó. – Vamos preciosa, necesitamos salir de aquí en un auto oficial. –Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un poco de fuerza. La chica le ofreció las llaves a Richard. – Bien busquen su auto.- En menos de diez minutos Nicole conducía el auto de la agente, Rachel estaba en la parte de atrás "custodiada" por el agente especial Garfield Logan y Richard se había subido al copiloto con Kori sobre él. Utilizándola como rehén.

- ¡Te odio Richard! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – Todos en el auto se sorprendieron por demás al notar que la agente conocía el nombre verdadero de su jefe. Cuando solo Rachel lo hacía.

- Detente Jinx, dame un minuto – Ordeno Richard estando consciente de que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, y de que nadie los perseguía. Jinx detuvo el coche algo confundida y Richard bajo junto a Kori.

- Tranquilízate preciosa, escúchame – Comenzó Richard, Kori lo miraba con el suficiente odio como para que a Richard le doliera. – Linda, esto es lo que soy ahora, no te diré que lo hice por necesidad porque sería injusto mentirte. En realidad, luego de que te fuiste, mi vida solo perdió el sentido. Ya no me gustaba hacer nada de lo que me enorgullecía y bueno, esta fue una escapatoria. Yo… - El chico suspiro y abrazo a Kori quien estaba completamente inmóvil y ya una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos. – Yo te amo linda y nunca te engañe como tú lo crees. Solo… ya no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti y… - Richard junto su cabeza con la de ella y sucedió lo que menos esperaba, La chica había juntado sus labios con los de él. De la misma manera tierna e inocente que lo hacía siempre. Richard esbozo una sonrisa. – Te amo, pero no soy bueno para ti. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, la chica dejo caer la lagrima que tanto había luchado por contener.

- Ya vete Nightwing – Dijo sonriendo con una dulzura burlesca. – Vete antes de que me arrepienta. – Richard negó con la cabeza la beso por ultime vez y se dirigió al coche. – Recuerda que te estaré vigilando. – Fueron las últimas palabras de Kori quien antes de ver el coche desaparecer recordó la juguetona sonrisa del ladrón

.

.

.

Tres meses después la agente Anders caminaba fuera de una cafetería en la que solo aceptaban dinero en efectivo y esta no traía. Por tanto debía retirar dinero del cajero automático más cercano. La chica inserto la tarjeta y verifico el balance de su cuenta.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – La pelirroja se sorprendió demasiado al notar que su cuenta tenía miles de dólares depositados. Su expresión era de miedo total e hiperventilaba por el susto que se había llevado con tanto dinero que ella no había ganado. Rápidamente pensó que esa cantidad se debería tratar de un gran error. Pero luego un mensaje de texto confirmo su segundo pensamiento.

"_Gracias por brindarme su ayuda Agente Anders, espero que disfrute mi pequeño agradecimiento…_

_Posdata: Te amo_"

Kori se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero al alzar su cabeza y mirar al otro lado de la calle, descubrió la picara sonrisa de Richard junto con su penetrante mirada azul asechándola como siempre lo hacía. Luego solo lo perdió de vista debido a un auto que interfirió entre ambos.

Bien espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, hace mucho que no escribía Robstar y BBRae así que realmente espero que me haya quedado mas o menos decente. Muchas felicidades y gracias a todos los que leyeron. Se aceptan reviews lolXD


End file.
